schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Nerissa
Nerissa Crossnic (besser bekannt als Nerissa) ist eine bedeutende Antagonistin aus der Comicbuchreihe W.I.T.C.H. und der gleichnamigen Zeichentrickserie. Ihre Aliase traten während der ersten Staffel mehrfach auf, aber ihre wahre Natur wurde erst in der zweiten Staffel offenbart. Geschichte Nerissa war einst die Trägerin des Herzens von Kandrakar und die Wächterin der Quintessenz, aber beides wurde ihr genommen, da sie durch ihre Macht verdorben wurde. Verrückt vor Eifersucht, griff sie ihre Wächterinnen an und tötete versehentlich Cassidy, indem sie diese während eines Kampfes um das Herz von Kandrakar mit einem Blitz von einer Klippe stieß. Für dieses Verbrechen wurde sie dazu verurteilt, im Berg Thanos versiegelt zu werden, bis sie von einem Portal befreit wurde (in den Comics das Auftreten aller Elemente in einem vergänglichen Wesen). Sie ging durch das Portal nach Meridian, wo sie die Magierin traf, die gehofft hatte, dass sie sich reformieren würde, wenn sie Mitleid zeigte. Nach dem Tod der Magierin übernahm Nerissa ihre Identität und manipulierte die Ereignisse in Meridian hinter den Kulissen. Sie tarnte sich auch als rothaarige Dame namens Trill während der Herrschaft von Prinz Phobos. Sie nahm den Dienst in Phobos' Schloss auf, um Informationen an die Rebellen weiterzuleiten und sich Elyon anzunähern, sobald diese auf den Thron zurückgekehrt war. In der zweiten Staffel saugt sie erfolgreich alle Kräfte von Elyon in ein Juwel ab, das zur Juwelversion des Herzens von Meridian wird. Als ehemalige Trägerin des Herzens von Kandrakar hat Nerissa die gleichen Kräfte wie die jetzige Trägerin Will. Biografie Zeichentrickserie thumb|Die alte Nerissa hält sowohl ihr geliebtes Zepter (das Siegel von Nerissa) als auch das gestohlene Herz von Meridian|left Etwa 40 Jahre vor den Ereignissen von W.I.T.C.H. diente Nerissa als Anführerin der Wächterinnen des Schleiers und als Hüterin des Herzens von Kandrakar. Sie war die Wächterin der Quintessenz. Der Rat von Kandrakar befürchtete jedoch, dass die Kraft des Herzens sie verdarb, und nahm ihr dieses ab, in der Hoffnung, dass dies sie vor ihrer neu entdeckten Machtgier retten würde. Verzweifelt, das Herz zurückzugewinnen, konfrontierte die ehrgeizige Nerissa die neue Besitzerin des Herzens, Cassidy, die Wächterin des Wassers. Das Paar kämpfte, und Nerissa ließ Cassidy versehentlich von einem Berg in den Tod stürzen. Als Strafe für Cassidys Tod wurde Nerissa zu einer lebenslangen Haft in einer Eishöhle auf dem Berg Thanos verurteilt. Als der Schleier angehoben wurde, öffnete sich ein Portal auf dem Berg Thanos und Nerissa benutzte es, um nach Meridian zu fliehen. Später half die Magierin ihr und hoffte, dass ihre Schuld und ein Akt der Barmherzigkeit sie reformieren würden. Nerissa trat während der Herrschaft von Phobos (vor und während Staffel 1) in den Untergrund. Sie schuf eine neue Identität, die einer gutmütigen, rothaarigen Dame namens Trill, und verwendete ihre List und Magie, um in Phobos' Schloss Arbeit zu finden. Von dort aus half sie den Rebellen, indem sie Menschen in das/aus dem Schloss schmuggelte und Informationen weitergab. Ihre wahre Natur wurde während dieser Zeit nicht offenbart. Währenddessen übernahm sie auch die Identität ihrer früheren Beschützerin, der seitdem verstorbenen Magierin, und wurde die Liebhaberin des Vaters des zukünftigen Rebellenführers, Julian. Zusammen hatten sie ein Kind, Caleb, der zum Anführer des Widerstands wurde. Später enthüllte Nerissa, dass sie Caleb speziell zu dem Zweck geboren hatte, der Anführer der Rebellen zu werden (In den Comicbüchern nahm Nerissa nicht die Identität der Magierin an, die nur in der Zeichentrickserie erscheint und ist nicht verwandt mit Caleb, der erschaffen statt geboren wurde und keine Eltern hat). Caleb erfuhr erst in der zweiten Staffel von seiner Beziehung zu Nerissa. Nach dem Sturz von Phobos wurde Nerissa die Hauptgegnerin und begann gegen die Wächterinnen vorzugehen. Sie befreite einige von Phobos' Schergen, welche zu ihren neuen Dienern wurden und welche sie gegen die Wächterinnen einsetzte. Sie versuchte auch, deren Alltagsleben auf der Erde zu unterwandern und durcheinander zu bringen. In ihrer Identität als Trill freundete sich Nerissa auch mit Elyon an und gab ihr eine Halskette, von der sie sagte, dass sie einst Elyons leiblichen Eltern gehört hatte. Ohne das Wissen von Elyon, saugte die Kette langsam ihre Kräfte ab, und als sie dazu verleitet wurde, ihre Eltern zu hassen und die Halskette, die sie ihr hinterlassen hatten, wegzuwerfen, waren ihre Kräfte damit verloren. (Nerissa konnte Elyons Kräfte nicht mit Gewalt übernehmen, konnte sie jedoch stehlen, da sie ihr freiwillig übergeben wurden.) Nerissa enthüllte dann ihre wahre Identität und sperrte Elyon in die Kette, welche jetzt die physische Verkörperung des Herzens von Meridian war. Mit der Kraft des Herzens von Meridian wurde Nerissa viel stärker. Sie hörte auf, Phobos' Schergen zu benutzen, und formte ihre eigenen aus Feuer, Eis, Fels sowie den Formen von Matthew Olsen und Mister Huggles und nannte sie die Ritter der Zerstörung. Während die Ritter die Wächterinnen beschäftigten, stellte Nerissa die ursprünglichen Wächterinnen wieder zusammen: Halinor, Yan Lin, Kadma und den wiederbelebten Geist von Cassidy. Sie fand ihre Charakterschwächen heraus und benutzte diese, um die Kontrolle über ihren Verstand zu erlangen. Unterstützt von ihrem magischen Zepter, das als Siegel von Nerissa bekannt ist (gebildet aus der Kombination des Herzens von Meridian mit dem Herz von Zamballa), entzog sie ihren Rittern die Kräfte (wobei sie zwei von ihnen zerstörte) und nutzte diese, um neue Energie für ihre Wächterinnen-Gedankensklaven zu schöpfen und deren Jugend und Macht wiederherzustellen. Nerissa setzte die ehemaligen Wächterinnen ein, um die aktuellen Wächterinnen in einem Kampf Element gegen Element zu bekämpfen, von dem Will versprochen hatte, sich nicht zurückzuziehen. Zunächst hatten Nerissas Wächterinnen, die von zwei Herzen angetrieben wurden, die Oberhand. Doch Will erkannte, dass die ehemaligen Wächterinnen nur dann stark waren, wenn sie gegen ihr elementares Gegenüber kämpften, ihnen aber der freie Wille fehlte, um ihre Angriffe zu diversifizieren und gegen ein anderes Element anzukämpfen. Diese Taktikänderung erlaubte den Wächterinnen, Nerissa zu besiegen und sie zum Rückzug zu zwingen. Als die aktuellen Wächterinnen das nächste Mal gegen Nerissa kämpften, gelang es ihnen, ihren Kontrollzauber über die ehemaligen Wächterinnen zu brechen. Als Cassidy von Irma befreit wurde (sie wurde in einen Pool geworfen und Irma benutzte ihre Fähigkeit, den Verstand zu beeinflussen, um Nerissas Gehirnwäsche aufzulösen), folgten die anderen bald. Bevor sie jedoch ihren Vorteil ausspielen konnten, absorbierte Nerissa die ehemaligen Wächterinnen in ihr Siegel, was ihr den Zugriff auf alle ihre Kräfte gab. Nur die Intervention des neu befreiten Phobos hinderte sie daran, ihre neuen Elementarkräfte gegen die Wächterinnen anzuwenden, und sie wurde gezwungen, sich erneut zurückzuziehen. Nerissas letzte Niederlage kam zu Halloween, als sie versuchte, die Macht des Herzens der Erde zu stehlen. Nachdem sie die Katze Napoleon, einen der Regenten der Erde, in die Enge getrieben und gefangen genommen hatte, entzog Phobos (getarnt als Napoleon) Nerissa ihre Kräfte und nahm das Siegel von Nerissa, das spätere Zepter von Phobos, für sich. Dann hielt er Nerissa zusammen mit Elyon, Yan Lin und den anderen ehemaligen Wächterinnen im Siegel fest. Die erstere hatte seither gelernt, genug Kräfte aus dem Siegel wieder zu absorbieren, damit sie die gefangene Nerissa für ihren Verrat bestrafen kann. Nerissa blieb nach dem Sieg der Wächterinnen über Cedric und Phobos in Weiras Juwel, der Juwelversion des Herzens von Meridian, gefangen und wurde in die Hände von Julian und Caleb gegeben. Im Inneren des Juwels lebte Nerissa ihren Traum, das Universum zu erobern, aus, ohne zu merken, dass dies eine Illusion war. Comicbücher Die frühere Hüterin des Herzens von Kandrakar, Nerissa, wurde von der immensen Kraft, die das Herz ihr gab, "konsumiert" und begann schließlich, dem Bösen zu verfallen. Das Orakel spürte dies und entschied, dass sie das Herz nicht länger tragen konnte. Als es Cassidy (der damaligen Wächterin des Wassers) übergeben wurde, trieb es Nerissa in den Wahnsinn. Wütend vor Eifersucht, wandte sie sich gegen ihre Wächterinnen und tötete Cassidy. Als sie besiegt wurde, wurde sie dazu verurteilt, bis zu dem Tag, an dem alle Aurameren vereint würden, in einem Sarg im Berg Thanos eingesperrt zu sein. Dies gelang schließlich durch die Bemühungen von Luba, die überzeugt war, dass die Mädchen ihrem Status als Wächterinnen unwürdig waren. Aus ihrem Schlaf erwacht, bekam Nerissa ihr jugendliches Aussehen zurück, schuf die Vier Ritter der Vergeltung und brachte Will dazu, ihr das Herz zu geben, indem sie Kandrakar den Krieg erklärte. Nachdem sie im Kampf gegen die Wächterinnen in Kandrakar an Kraft verloren hatte, nahm Nerissa die Magie, mit der sie ihre Ritter der Vergeltung geschaffen hatte, wieder auf und zerstörte sie automatisch. Am Ende vereinten die Wächterinnen ihre Kräfte und richteten sie direkt auf Nerissa, womit diese ein für alle Mal besiegt war. Eine von Nerissas heimtückischeren Kräften ist ihre Fähigkeit, die Träume der Mädchen zu verändern und sie in Albträume zu verwandeln. Die Träume können gelegentlich auch die reale Welt beeinflussen. Zu Beginn des zweiten Arcs ist Wills Arm während eines Traumes mit Nerissas speziellem Siegel (geformt wie das Herz von Kandrakar, aber mit einer narbenähnlichen Linie) versehen. Es wird angedeutet, dass Hay Lin weniger anfällig für diese teuflischen Angriffe ist, da ihre Großmutter Yan Lin Nerissas beste Freundin war, bevor ihre Gruppe aufgelöst wurde. In einer Sequenz konfrontiert das Team seine Peinigerin in der sogenannten "Welt der Alpträume" und tritt durch das Schlafengehen im selben Raum in einen "gemeinsamen Traum" ein. Dies ist eine weitere Episode, die die Wichtigkeit der Einheit betont, welche die Mädchen brauchen, um den Traum zu überleben, weil sie zusammen sind, anstatt einzeln angegriffen zu werden. Es gelingt ihnen, Nerissa im Herzen zu fangen und dann aufzuwachen. Sie stellen jedoch fest, dass sie nur im Reich der Träume besiegt wurde und dass sie sich in der Realität immer noch mit ihr auseinandersetzen mussten. Persönlichkeit Nerissa ist ruhig und berechnend, und sie würde jeden hintergehen, um ihre Ziele zu erreichen. Sie brachte sogar einen Sohn zur Welt, damit er ihre Feinde besiegen und die Grundlagen für ihren Aufstieg zur Macht schaffen konnte. Sie hat den unerschütterlichen Glauben daran, dass es ihr Recht ist, die Kontrolle über das Universum zu erlangen und es nach ihrem eigenen Bild neu zu gestalten. Trotz ihrer ruhigen Erscheinung ist sie anfällig für Emotionen (was z.B. gezeigt wurde, als ihr Sohn Caleb sich weigerte, sich ihr anzuschließen). Und obwohl sie es nicht zeigt, wird Nerissa von Schuldgefühlen über Cassidys Tod verfolgt. In einer Episode sagt Yan Lin zu ihr "Wirst du uns zerstören, so wie du sie zerstört hast, bedeutet die Erinnerung an sie dir so wenig?". Nerissa antwortet mit starker Emotion "Du hast keine Ahnung, was sie mir bedeutet hat!", bevor sie "Es ist noch nicht vorbei!" schreit und flieht. Dadurch bleiben Yan Lin und die Wächterinnen am Leben, obwohl Nerissa sie leicht hätte zerstören können. Nerissa ist auch eine sehr talentierte Schauspielerin, da sie jedem, einschließlich des Orakels, vorgaukeln konnte, dass sie die Magierin und Trill war, ohne Verdacht aufkommen zu lassen, bis sie sich selbst enttarnte. Sie war auch in der Lage, Kadma und Will zu täuschen, als sie vor ihnen davonrannte, um Kadma dazu zu bringen, das Herz von Meridian in das Herz von Zamballa aufzunehmen, und den Wächterinnen vorzutäuschen, sie davon abhalten zu wollen, Yan Lin zu retten. Es ist offensichtlich, dass sie auch viel Geduld hat, da sie ungefähr 14 Jahre warten musste, um das Herz von Meridian zu bekommen. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten thumb|Das Siegel von Nerissa Als ehemalige Trägerin des Herzens von Kandrakar hat Nerissa dieselben Kräfte wie die gegenwärtige Wächterin Will, obwohl sie viel mehr Erfahrung im Umgang mit ihnen hat und sich ihres wahren Potenzials viel stärker bewusst ist als ihr jüngeres Gegenstück. Ihre elementare Kraft/Fähigkeit ist Quintessenz (reine Lebensenergie), die leblose Gegenstände und Elektrogeräte zum Leben erwecken kann. Es kann auch wie herkömmliche Elektrizität verwendet werden, wodurch sie einen Gegner mit immens starken und kräftigen weißblauen Blitzen angreifen und einen weißblauen elektrischen Schild und eine Barriere um sich und andere bilden kann, die selbst den stärksten und mächtigsten Angriffen standhalten kann. Nerissa kann sogar neues Leben schaffen, wie sie es getan hat, um Ember und Tridart zu schaffen. Nerissas Fähigkeit, Quintessenz einzusetzen, ist so weit fortgeschritten, dass sie die Toten auferwecken kann (Was zu sehen war, als sie den Geist der ehemaligen Wächterin des Wassers, Cassidy, erweckte, den sie mit dem Herz von Meridian an die Welt der Sterblichen band). Sie ist auch eine Illusionistin, die in der Lage ist, ihre eigene Erscheinung zu ändern und die Gedanken anderer nach ihrem Willen zu lenken. Da sie jedoch nicht wirklich die Form ihres Körpers verändert, kann ihr Schatten immer noch in ihrer wahren Form gesehen werden. Dies erlaubte den Mädchen herauszufinden, wer sie war, als sie sich in das Orakel verwandelte und versuchte, das Herz von Will in "Das Harmonie-Quintett" zu bekommen. Nerissa besitzt auch eine erschreckende Fähigkeit. Sie kann die Träume anderer leicht kontrollieren und manipulieren. Sie zeigt diese Fähigkeit in der Episode "Die wahren Träume", als sie die Wächterinnen in ihren Träumen angreift. Sie bewirkt sogar, dass sich diese Träume im wirklichen Leben manifestieren, indem sie Cornelia mit Wasser durchnässt und den größten Teil von Irmas Stimme wegnimmt. Als die Wächterinnen ihr in einem "gemeinsamen Traum" begegneten, waren sie in der Lage, sie zu besiegen und eine psychische Gegenreaktion zu verursachen, die sie aus der Traumebene schlug. Sie scheint auch die Kraft und Fähigkeit der Telekinese zu besitzen, da sie während ihrer Zeit als Magierin den Tonga-Zahn, den sie von Blunk genommen hatte, telekinetisch schweben lassen konnte und behauptete, dass darauf ein Zauber lag. Sie besitzt großes Wissen über Zaubersprüche, da sie Blunks Tonga-Zahn mit einem Zauber versehen konnte, der es ihr ermöglichte, die Faltbewegungen zu verfolgen und Zaubersprüche kannte, um die Gedanken anderer zu kontrollieren (wie sie es bei den anderen Mitgliedern von C.H.Y.K.N. tat) und vermutlich viele andere, während sie als Magierin posierte. Nerissa ergänzte ihre früheren Wächterkräfte/Fähigkeiten durch das Herz von Meridian, das sie von Elyon gestohlen hatte, wodurch sie sich selbst zwischen den Dimensionen frei teleportieren und alle ihre vorhandenen Kräfte und Fähigkeiten auf ein noch größeres Leistungsniveau verstärken und verbessern konnte. Später bringt Nerissa Kadma, die ehemalige Wächterin der Erde, dazu, das Herz von Meridian und das Herz von Zamballa zu verschmelzen, und übernimmt die Kontrolle über beide Herzen, um sie zu einer vollwertigen Version des Siegels von Nerissa zu machen, ihres gleichnamigen Zepters. Dies führte auch zu einer Verstärkung aller ihrer Kräfte in jeder Hinsicht und erhöhte ihre Kontrolle und Manipulation von Quintessenz auf das Leistungsniveau, auf dem sie Cassidys Geist in reines Fleisch und Blut verwandeln konnte. Später erhält Nerissa die Kontrolle und Manipulation über alle fünf Elemente, Wasser, Feuer, Erde, Luft und Quintessenz, als sie ihre ehemaligen Freunde in ihr Siegel einsaugt. Galerie Nerissa Crossnic.jpg Nerissa Heart.jpg|Nerissa mit dem Herz von Kandrakar Nerissa with heart.png|Nerissa mit dem Herz Nerissa02.png NerissaO.jpg|Nerissa und Cassidy NerissaCuhn.jpg|Cassidys Tod Nerissa.jpg Nerissa11.jpg Jullian Nerissa and Caleb.jpg Nerissa with Seal.jpg Nerissa2.jpg Nerissa3.jpg Nerissa5.jpg Nerissa7.jpg Nerissa12.jpg Nerissa53.png|Nerissa gefangen im Zepter von Phobos (Siegel von Nerissa) Nerissa9.jpg Nerissa4.jpg Nerissa01.jpg Knights of Vengeance Emblem.png|Nerissas Emblem, das Emblem und Symbol der Ritter der Vergeltung und der Ritter der Zerstörung en:Nerissa Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:W.I.T.C.H.-Schurke Kategorie:Comic-Schurke Kategorie:Cartoon-Bösewicht Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Elementar Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Reumütig Kategorie:Machtgierig Kategorie:Inhaftiert Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Alt Kategorie:Eltern Kategorie:Verwandter des Helden Kategorie:Ein-Mann-Armee Kategorie:Ehrenhaft Kategorie:Femme Fatale Kategorie:Charismatisch Kategorie:Gefallener Held Kategorie:Böses aus der Vergangenheit Kategorie:Extravagant Kategorie:Hegemonial Kategorie:Wechselhaft Kategorie:Unsicher Kategorie:Totenbeschwörer Kategorie:Tyrann